


Приятное сотрудничество

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective, F/F, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: В маленьком городке случилось жестокое массовое убийство, в предпологаемый день преступления возвращается внучка богатой женщины, которая жила в историческом особняке и уехала много лет назад. Связаны ли эти события? Ким Дэвис, детективу местной полиции, предстоит это узнать.





	1. Chapter 1

В пятидесяти километрах от маленького английского городка Лэдс произошло массовое убийство, а точнее – настоящая кровавая бойня. Около сотни человек превратились в лужу. Всё произошло на каком-то заброшенном складе, обнаружили весь этот ужас группа подростков, желающих весело провести время вне дома и впервые вкусить запретный плод в виде алкоголя и лёгких наркотиков. Первой на место преступления выехала детектив Ким Дэвис. 

\- И почему сегодня? – выругалась она, смотря на экран телефона. Сегодня было воскресенье и её единственный на неделе законный выходной. Но во всём городе она была единственным детективом, не уехавшим в отпуск, не ушедшей в декрет или на пенсию. Здесь и один-то детектив был избытком: самым страшным преступлением здесь - незаконное проникновение и кража, в остальном встречались только незадачливые охотники, открывшие для себя сезон пораньше, и мелкие воришки жвачки в магазинах. Кровавая баня – это что-то новенькое и совсем экстраординарное. 

\- Даже кофе не помог, - пробурчала детектив, выезжая за пределы городка. Она ненавидела вкус кофе, но это было единственное средство, помогавшее ей взбодриться, а энергетики слишком быстро заканчивались. 

«У такой важной и вредной вещи должен быть ужасный вкус, чтобы не вызывать привыкание.» Такими словами она оправдывала тот факт, что продолжает давиться нелюбимым напитком каждое утро. 

На место преступление Ким приехала одновременно с судмедэкспертом. Выйдя из машины, детектив первым делом поздоровалась с совсем ещё молодой девушкой, которая всего год назад закончила университет и вернулась в родной город, чтобы заменить постаревшего отца на посту в полиции. 

\- Детектив Дэвис, доброго утра! – жизнерадостно поздоровалась девушка. 

\- Ребекка, - кивнула детектив, собирая короткие каштановые волосы в небольшой хвостик на затылке. Она не успела помыть голову с утра, потому что мчалась на место преступление. – Сомневаюсь, что утро доброе, так что просто утра. 

Полицейские, приехавшие на вызов, уже развесили везде ленты. Ким не спешила заходить в здание, ведь у входа уже стояли ребятки, нашедшие трупы. К ним и направилась Дэвис. В группе было три парня и две девушки. 

\- Молодые люди, - обратилась к ним Ким, - могу я задать вам пару вопросов? Обещаю, что закрою глаза на то, чем именно вы собирались здесь заниматься и что у вас для этого было с собой, мне лишь нужно узнать подробности, договорились? 

\- Договорились, - неловко произнесли подростки. 

Ничего нового узнать не удалось: они просто хотели повеселиться рядом со складом, ведь раньше он принадлежал давно обанкротившемуся мебельному заводу, поэтому тут и там были разбросаны кресла и диваны. Раньше это место было популярно у молодёжи, но после им завладели наркоманы, поэтому тут долгое время никто не тусовался. 

Одна парочка из группы захотела уединиться в каком-нибудь укромном месте, поэтому полезли на незапертый склад. Остаться наедине им не удалось, ведь они сразу наткнулись на труп. Перепугавшись, они сразу позвонили в полицию. 

Выслушав подростков, Ким направилась внутрь. Дальше порога было невозможно пройти, ведь всё было залито кровью. 

\- Не представляю, как мы будем это разгребать, - проворчала она, осматривая помещение. Она видела столько трупов только в ужастиках, да и те были ненастоящими. Теперь же она морщилась от запаха крови, но не могла отвести взгляда от столь ужасающей картины. 

\- И не говори, - тяжело вздохнула подошедшая Ребекка. – Не скоро эти ребятки снова захотят где-нибудь повеселиться. 

\- Что можешь сказать по первому взгляду? 

\- Трупы пролежали максимум 24 часа. Но насчёт того, как они умерли, сказать пока не могу. 

\- Хорошо, начинай работу, скоро подъедет остальная команда. 

Весь оставшийся день Ким раздавала указания, что заявить местным СМИ, а именно – ничего конкретного. Она прекрасно понимала, какую панику вызовет новость о массовом убийстве. К счастью, репортёры припозднились, поэтому Дэвис успела продумать официальное заявление. 

Вечером детектив приехала в главное управление и узнала, нашли ли что-нибудь судмедэксперты. 

\- Из интересного: большинство были обезглавлены, причём очень искусно обезглавлены, другие же умерли от серьёзных многочисленных ран. – отчиталась Ребекка. - Что общего у всех, без исключения, вырваны зубы. 

\- Все? 

\- Нет, только клыки. 

\- Что за дерьмо? – невольно выругалась Ким. 

\- Я тоже так подумала. 

\- Что-нибудь ещё? 

\- Только это. Через час будут пробивать их отпечатки пальцев по базе. 

Но и через час детектив не получила никаких конкретных ответов. 

\- Среди них не было ни одного ранее судимого, тут я бессилен, - произнёс офицер Коллинсон. 

\- Может, кто-то из пропавших? – с надеждой произнесла Ким. 

\- Пока мы не можем это установить, нужно больше времени. Детектив, вы достаточно сделали за сегодня, отдохните. Да и ваш рабочий день закончился два часа назад. 

\- Вы правы, поеду домой.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Ким направилась в город. Это утро явно было лучше предыдущего: сегодня на работу выходит ещё один детектив, на которого Ким и свалила всю бумажную работу. Бюрократия явно была не её любимой частью – она лучше работала в поле. 

Поэтому с утра детектив Дэвис успела помыться и спокойно позавтракать, и выехала из дома совершенно счастливая. Первым делом она решила съездить за кофе в самую лучшую кофейню их небольшого городка. С самого открытия там стояла очередь, но владелица хорошо общалась с местной полицией, поэтому Ким всегда получала свой заказ без ожиданий. И хотя она не любила кофе, в этом заведении всегда умели сделать его более приятным на вкус. 

Она остановилась напротив небольшого кирпичного дома с пастельно-голубой вывеской «У Мэри». Длинная очередь уже собиралась на улице. Ким поздоровалась с несколькими знакомыми, работающими рядом с полицейским участком и рядом с её домом, и прошла внутрь. За кассой стояла маленькая копия Ребекки, только волосы у неё были милого лавандового цвета. Младшая сестра судмедэксперта, заметив знакомую фигуру на входе, сразу помахала ей рукой, при этом молниеносно принимая заказы. Видимо, в их семье по наследству передавалась эта невероятная способность к многозадачности. Они обе прекрасно справлялись с несколькими делами одновременно. Ким так не могла: для неё в жизни всегда было одно дело, с большим она справлялась с большим трудом, поэтому в её жизни пока была одна лишь работа и редкие посиделки в баре с подругой. Ребекке же удавалось совмещать и работу, и семью, и хобби. 

\- Роуз, мне как всегда, - произнесла Дэвис, кивнув на приветствие. 

\- Уже готово, - девушка протянула её стаканчик среднего размера и именем Ким на боку. 

\- Спасибо, запиши на мой счёт. 

Внезапно кто-то приобнял её за талию. Ким врезала бы такому нахалу, если бы не узнала давно знакомые ей руки. Она повернулась в сторону и увидела чересчур довольное лицо Мэри, владелицы кофейни и по совместительству подруги Ким. Она была единственной, с кем детектив выстроила дружеские отношения, когда переехала в этот городок по назначению. 

\- Чего вчера не заходила? Я ж соскучилась. – Мэри состроила жалостливое лицо. 

\- Был срочный вызов. Потом как-нибудь расскажу детали. 

\- Что-то секретное? – заговорщическим тоном прошептала она и сразу рассмеялась. – Ладно, потом так потом. 

\- Вообще, мне всё равно придётся опрашивать всю округу. Может, видела что-нибудь странное? Наркотиками никто не приторговывает? 

\- К сожалению, сказать ничего не могу. 

\- Слухи никакие не ходят? 

Мэри на секунду призадумалась, а потом развернулась в сторону небольших деревянных столиков. 

\- Миссис Пибоди, какие-нибудь слухи слышали? 

На её оклик обернулась сухонькая старушка в забавном жёлтом берете, которая тут же жизнерадостно улыбнулась. Это была главная сплетница их городка. 

\- Присаживайтесь, расскажу всё, что знаю. 

Ким и Мэри присели за столик и начали слушать все последние сплетни. Конечно, среди них не было ничего странного или подозрительного. Но детектив была не против послушать старушку – всё же из семьи у неё остался только непутёвый сын, бросивший мать одну и уехавший в город, возвращался он, только если у него заканчивались деньги. Слушать её было некому. Только полиция частенько расспрашивала у неё про происходящее в округе, благодаря чему поймала пару карманников, промышляющих на главной туристической площади. 

\- А ещё в замок вернулись жильцы. 

\- Вы про замок Отчаяния? – переспросила Ким. Это что-то интересное. 

Замком Отчаяния называли мрачный особняк на краю деревни. История замка была такой же мрачной, как его внешний вид: говорили, что там жил аристократ, занимающийся каннибализмом. Это был исторический факт, обеспечивающий городку туристов в летнее время. Вот только испокон веков особняк находился в частной собственности, поэтому приезжим приходилось любоваться им издалека. 

Там никто не жил ещё с середины прошлого века, но, насколько Ким знала, налоги за землю всегда оплачивались, а значит – владельцы про него не забывали. 

\- Позавчера видела, как в ворота заезжает машина, когда прогуливалась с Пончиком. – Старушка поставила на колени большую – в половину её размера – сумку, из которой торчала морда таксы с таким же жёлтым беретом, как и у хозяйки. Пончик был разжиревшей от хорошей жизни собакой, которую миссис Пибоди выгуливала чуть ли не круглосуточно, чтобы помочь бедному псу сбросить лишний вес и набрать побольше сплетен. – Машина была явно дорогая. Я ещё немного понаблюдала: из неё вышла девушка – вылитая прошлая владелица. Может, её внучка. 

\- Вы видели прошлую владелицу? 

\- Да, но я тогда была ещё маленькой, так что я никогда с ней не общалась. Она и не горела желанием, была очень необщительна. А потом она внезапно уехала. Были слухи, что какой-то богач из города позвал её замуж. 

У Ким в голове почему-то щёлкнуло. Но мысль так и не оформилась до конца. 

\- Спасибо, миссис Пибоди. 

Несмотря на то, что в этом не было ничего подозрительного, Ким не могла выбросить из головы странное появление хозяев замка. Только они вернулись, как на следующее утро полиция оцепляет один из заброшенных складов с кучей трупов. Совпадение? Ким не верила в совпадения. Поэтому она плавно свернула в сторону мрачного особняка. 

\- Я просто задам пару вопросов, - вслух произнесла она, чтобы себя успокоить.


	3. Chapter 3

Трава и кусты по обеим сторонам дорожки разрослись так, что теперь напоминали чьи-то щупальца. За замком действительно никто не следил в отсутствие хозяев, хотя он ни разу не стал целью воришек. Несмотря на запущенный вид, все оставалось целым и невредимым. Даже старинная высокая дверь с кольцом вместо привычной ручки была без единой царапины. 

Сначала Ким растерялась, так как нигде не было замка, но потом она просто постучала в дверь в надежде, что ее услышат. Спустя пару секунд перед ней стояла высокая женщина в чёрном пиджаке поверх водолазки. В общем вс ее одежда была чёрной, из-за чего итак бледное лицо казалось ещё бледнее. Ее длинные тёмные волосы, напоминающие шёлк своим блеском, были заплетены в высокий хвост. Из-за этого её немного округлое лицо казалось более скуластым. Она не показывала никаких эмоций на лице, даже не осмотрела Ким с ног до головы, как обычно делают люди. 

\- Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? - у женщины был совершенно ровный равнодушный тон, но от него детектив Дэвис почему-то почувствовала себя спокойнее. 

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут детектив Ким Дэвис, - она протянула женщине свои документы, - мы расследуем крупный инцидент, случившийся недалеко от города, опрашиваем всех местных жителей. Могу я задать пару вопросов? 

\- Конечно. Проходите, я отведу вас к хозяйке поместья. 

Вот тут Ким немного напряглась: место было достаточно жутким и странным, так теперь ещё нужно зайти внутрь, и тогда она со сто процентной вероятностью станет жертвой маньяка, живущего в этом доме. 

Детектив стряхнула головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. Просто хозяйка замка очень богатая, естественно у неё должны быть какие-нибудь слуги, повторяла она про себя. 

В коридорах не было никакой мебели, а в приоткрытой двери Ким увидела, что все было накрыто белой тканью. Все стены покрыты многолетней пылью, только полы были протерты до блеска. 

Бледная девушка прошла до конца коридора и постучала в дверь. 

\- Госпожа, детектив Дэвис хочет с вами поговорить. 

\- Пусть проходит, - ответил женский низкий голос, от которого у Ким прошли мураши по спине. 

Кабинет был единственным местом, где было чисто. Вся мебель была выполнена в английском стиле и явно относилась ещё к прошлому веку. Обои из ткани давно потускнели, но все равно смотрелись роскошно. Большие окна были начищены до блеска, но на улице было пасмурно, поэтому они практически не впускали солнце в помещение. 

За массивным столом из темного дерева сидела женщина, чей возраст было сложно определить: на лице не было ни одной морщинки, зато глаза казались настолько старыми и уставшими, что у Ким появилось ощущение, будто на неё пронзительно смотрит очень старый человек. 

\- Здравствуйте, детектив. - Она слегка кивнула в качестве приветствия. - Присаживайтесь. Вы хотели задать пару вопросов, верно? 

Ким уверенно прошла до стола и села на стул для посетителей. Она вытащила из кармана курки небольшой блокнот с карандашом и открыла пустую страницу. 

\- Верно. Вы приехали пару дней назад? 

\- Да, пятнадцатого сентября где-то в обед. - На ее лице была добродушная улыбка, но во взгляде - что-то хищное. 

\- В тот же вечер недалеко от города произошёл инцидент. Видели ли вы что-то подозрительное? 

\- Хм, - женщина задумалась, хотя это было больше похоже на актерскую игру, - видела только старушку с собакой, которая слишком часто заглядывает за мои ворота. 

\- Больше ничего? 

\- Больше ничего, детектив. 

\- Если все же что-то увидите, позвоните на этот номер, - Ким быстро написала свой номер телефона и оставила на столе. 

Когда она шла к своей машине, у неё не пропадало чувство, будто за ней кто-то следит. И смутные подозрения в ее сердце продолжали укрепляться. Почему-то ей казалось, что хозяйка поместья какая-то странная, немного пугающая и очень подозрительная. 

Прийдя в участок, Ким первым делом начала искать информацию о владельцах поместья. Электронная база данных начиналась только с конца восьмидесятых, все время владельцы исправно платили налог на землю и недвижимость. Номер счета и имя плательщика менялись за это время три раза, только фамилия оставалась неизменной - Дарк. Единственное - все эти имена были женскими. В обычной ситуации Ким не увидела бы в этом ничего странного, но сейчас все было наоборот. 

Нужно бы наведаться в архивы. Но этот план пришлось отложить, ведь к ней подсела Ребекка. 

\- Ким, у нас новости. Один из убитых был опознан. 

\- Введи меня в курс дела, - с несдерживаемым любопытством произнесла Ким. 

\- Мы смогли опознать одного из убитых. Только есть одна странность. - Было видно, что Ребекка пытается подобрать слова, словно боялась показаться сумасшедшей. 

\- Что за странность? 

\- Судя по базе данных, ему сейчас должно быть больше ста лет. Но ни его кости, ни частицы крови, ни зубы не похожи на то, что они принадлежат старому человеку.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Это точно не может быть ошибкой? 

Ким очень уверенно произнесла свой вопрос, но под одеждой вся покрылась мурашками. Происходящее звучало слишком уж нереалистично. Как будто массовое убийство было недостаточно пугающим событием. Но человек, чьё старение остановилось, уже не вписывался ни в какие рамки. 

\- Не может. Я сама в шоке, поэтому решила поискать больше сведений об этом человеке. – Ребекка положила на стол тонкую папку. Бумага уже пожелтела от времени, но буквы сохраняли свою отчётливость. 

Ким быстро прошлась по строчкам. 

\- Сел в тюрьму за убийство жены. Должен был отсидеть семь лет, но через полтора года вышел. Почему нет причины досрочного освобождения?

\- Это меня тоже насторожило. Тем более никому никогда не сокращали срок с семи лет до года. Его вину невозможно было оспорить, ведь подсудимый сам во всём признался. 

\- Ещё странно, что после этого о нём нет больше информации. Даже штрафов за превышение скорости. 

\- Ким, это всё очень странно выглядит. 

Детектив посмотрела на Ребекку. Девушка выглядела одновременно растерянно и напугано. Дэвис, честно говоря, испытывала то же самое. Она не могла сопоставить все полученные факты, а догадки были какими-то совсем уж фантастическими. 

\- Согласна. Даже не представляю, что писать в отчётах. – Она тяжело вздохнула и закрыла папку. – Больше никого опознать не удалось? 

\- Мы продолжаем работу, но это действительно очень трудно. 

\- Понимаю. Кстати, не знаешь, до скольки сегодня работает архив?

\- До шести. У тебя появились мысли по поводу нашего опознанного? 

\- Не совсем. Но я надеюсь, что моя интуиция меня не подведёт. – Ким поглядела на часы. – Чёрт, сегодня уже не успею. 

В итоге Ким ушла домой самая последняя. Она попрощалась с работниками ночной смены и направилась к совей машине. В голове продолжало крутиться всё, что произошло за один день. Странная хозяйка особняка, миссис Пибоди со совей толстой таксой, странный опознанный. Что-то происходит. Но мысль продолжала ускользать и никак не могла оформиться во что-то определённое. 

Детектив Дэвис на автопилоте добралась до дома и сразу же завалилась в кровать. Но как только голова коснулась подушки, вся усталость исчезла без следа. Почему-то в голове снова и снова крутился образ подозрительной хозяйки замка. С одной стороны, ничего странного в ней не было. Просто красивая женщина. Но её аура немного… Напрягала. Будто не общаешься с человеком, а пытаешься погладить хищника. И несмотря на то, что хищник совершенно спокоен и даже подставляется ласке, рука всё равно дрожит, а в мыслях рисуются страшные сцены, как он нападает. 

Вдруг происходит очередной щелчок в голове. Ким слышит его чуть ли не вживую. 

Ким вскакивает с кровати и несётся в гостиную. 

В свой первый день на этом месте оголодавшие по событиям и новым лицам горожане вручили ей большую подарочную корзинку. Помимо печенья и шоколадных конфет там была книга про историю города. Сладости были съедены в кратчайшие сроки, а книга – отложена на полку до второго пришествия. В итоге она не дождалась знаменательной даты, и была открыта сегодня. 

Как и любая уважающая себя книга с историей небольшого города она содержала кучу фотографий и картинок, собранных и напечатанных для того, чтобы её хотя бы пролистали. Ким действительно пролистала её – а точнее десять страниц, где говорилось о том, как появился этот город. Там были всякие зарисовки зданий и замка. И портреты. И среди них была первая фотография. На ней красивая девушка, держащая в руках бокал с тёмным напитком. Её глаза казались прозрачными, но это скорее несовершенство техники сделало взгляд призрачным. Но проблема была не в глазах, а в лице. Эта девушка была точной копией странной владелицы особняка. 

Прошла секунда с момента этого осознания, Ким крупно вздрогнула и выронила книгу из рук. 

Не может быть. Это невозможно. 

Детектив дрожащими руками подняла книгу и поставила обратно на книжную полку. 

Такого не бывает. 

На ватных ногах она дошла до кровати. 

Люди на такое не способны. 

Она легла и укрылась одеялом с головой. Глаза сами собой закрылись. На удивление, это был самый крепкий сон, который когда-либо был у Ким.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро вечера мудренее. Ким только сейчас поняла смысл этой поговорки. Открыв глаза, она почувствовала то же, что чувствует человек, проснувшийся после ночного кошмара и увидевший за окном свет, - облегчение. Вчерашние страхи куда-то ушли, мысли, до этого крутящиеся в голове и вызывающие мигрень, успокоились. 

Действительно, подумала детектив, я себя просто запугала. Да, нынешняя хозяйка поместья очень похожа на женщину на той картине, но это никак не может быть один и тот же человек. Просто они очень похожи. Верно! Вот у Ребекки двоюродная сестра очень похожа на их пра-прабабушку. Вряд ли они прям настолько похожи, просто у Ким не было фотографии, чтобы сравнить. А это подозрение, что все хозяева особняка были одного пола. Ну бред же! Такое тоже бывает! У той же Ребекки род славится тем, что у них уже пять поколений рождаются одни девочки. И никто их ни в чем не подозревает. 

Разобравшись со своими странными мыслями, Ким собралась и выехала из дома. Архив только что открылся, когда машина детектива припарковалась напротив. 

Заведовала архивом женщина, приходящаяся мамой их судмедэксперту. Это была умная и приятная женщина, которая вышла замуж за бестолкового мужчину. Хотя, как рассказывала Ребекка, это их семейное проклятье. В семье рождались только девочки, они все были сильными и талантливыми. Но мужчин выбирать не умели: те были либо совсем никакими, либо, в случае если кому-то везло отхватить кого-то стоящего, быстро умирали. Ким в это не особо верила, но взяла на заметку. 

С мамой Ребекки у детектива были хорошие отношения. Ещё в первый день совместной работы с Ребеккой Ким была приглашена в гости на ужин. Там ее откормили, напоили и даже довезли до дома. Так как женщины их рода все были очень самодостаточными, их тянуло ко всем таким же волевым персонам. Именно так сказала мама Ребекки, Ким было сложно принять эти слова на свой счёт. 

\- Доброе утро! - произнесла Ким и сразу приступила к делу, - Мне бы хотелось посмотреть на документы на землевладение. 

\- Ох, дорогая, до тебя кое-кто уже запросил эти документы. 

\- Кто это был? 

\- Очень красивая женщина. Она сейчас сидит в читальном зале, можешь взглянуть на неё. 

Детектив Дэвис поняла намёк и поспешила полюбоваться загадочной персоной. Она сразу же убедилась в правоте своих догадок: это была хозяйка поместья. Ирен Дарк, Ким нашла это имя среди документов, что хранились в базе данных. Она действительно была красивой. Тёмные волосы блестели под блеклым светом из окон, как шёлк. Она смотрела вниз, поэтому не было видно цвета ее глаз, зато были видны ее чёрные длинные ресницы. Локон волос вылез из-за уха, поэтому она поправила его очень изящным и уверенным жестом. 

Ким даже стало немного неловко находиться рядом с таким красивым человеком, но любопытство было сильнее. Она не стала подкрадываться, - она ненавидела людей с тихими шагами, - поэтому всегда ходила громко, естественно, когда не была на заданиях. 

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Дарк. 

Хозяйка особняка, не отрываясь от документов, ответила:

\- Доброе утро, детектив Дэвис. Вам ведь тоже нужна этап коробка, верно? 

\- Верно. Но, подозреваю, мы с вами ищем одно и то же. 

\- Я хочу найти старые документы на особняк. Мой юрист посоветовал иметь их при себе на всякий случай. 

\- Я тоже искала эти документы. Мы пополняем базу данных. Так как вы владелица особняка, то я не имею права забирать у вас документы. 

\- Может, я могу дать вам их распечатки. 

Ким отметила, что Ирен была слишком спокойна рядом с ней. Значит, ей нечего скрывать. Или, наоборот, она слишком хорошо притворяется? 

\- Буду очень благодарна вам. 

После поисков мисс Дарк сделала распечатки и сразу передала детективу. 

\- Ничего, что я смотрю ваши документы? - спросила Ким, когда они вместе выходили из здания архива. 

\- Нет. Мне все равно пришлось бы регистрировать их. Принимать наследство бывает муторно. 

\- Что ж, спасибо за помощь. 

Ким собиралась пройти через дорогу, но заметила, что её спутница резко остановилась. 

\- Ждёте свою машину? 

\- Нет, не люблю передвигаться в ней по городу. Хочу пройтись пешком, посмотреть изменившийся район. 

\- Понимаю. Хорошего вам дня, мисс Дарк. 

\- Вам тоже, детектив. 

Ким села в машину и тронулась с места. До полицейского участка от архива было рукой подать - два квартала проехать. Но не успела Ким затормозить перед переходящим дорогу мужчиной с собакой, как мурашки пробежали по ее телу. Та женщина что-то сказала про то, что район изменился. Но по словам миссис Пибоди и других горожан, особняк пустовал много лет. Оговорка? Или Ким те так услышала? 

В участке детектива уже поджидала Ребекка. Она была чем-то взбудоражена. 

\- Я нашла ещё двоих! - известила она прямо с порога полицейского участка. 

\- Двоих кого? - непонимающе переспросила Дэвис. 

\- Двоих неопознанных. Точнее, теперь они вполне себе опознанные. И ты не поверишь! - Они продолжили путь по коридорам ещё не проснувшегося участка, пока не дошли до стола детектива. 

\- Тоже необычные? - предположила Ким, вешая осенний плащ на спинку стула. 

\- С теми же странностями, что и у первого. - прошептала Ребекка, чтобы их никто не услышал. Хотя редкие работники и так были больше заняты кофе и отчетами, чем шушуканьем двух работниц. 

Ким включила компьютер и зашла в базу данных.

\- Пришли мне все, что нашла. Я попробую найти больше информации.


	6. Chapter 6

На протяжении всей недели Ким работала допоздна. Несмотря на все ее усилия, расследование заходило в тупик. Опознанными оставались всего трое мужчин, но Ким не представляла, как обьяснить руководству, что им всем давно пора было сидеть в доме престарелых, а они вместо этого участвовали в массовой заварушке. Ребекка вместе с остальными судмедэкспертами работали над тем, чтобы вместе собрать некоторые части тел. Пока удалось соединить пять трупов. Но уже по подсчетам у некоторых не хватало головы. 

\- Если это был конфликт преступных группировок, головы могли использовать как доказательство смерти определенных лиц, - предположила Ребекка. - По крайней мере так всегда в фильмах показывают. 

\- Твоя догадка может оказаться верной. Но я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем им устраивать разборки здесь. У нас здесь даже лёгкими наркотиками балуются только те хиппи, что живут рядом с лесом, но они сами выращивают травку. 

\- Возможно, они просто нашли заброшенное место подальше от города. 

\- Но такую бойню невозможно скрыть просто так. Полежи трупы ещё немного, и запах разложения чувствовался бы уже на ближайшей ферме. 

\- Кстати, это же ферма семьи Доунсонов. Они что-нибудь слышали? 

\- Нет. В ту ночь все уехали в город на свадьбу их старшего сына. На хозяйство оставили наемного рабочего, который приехал днём и к вечеру вернулся к себе. Мне это все не нравится. 

\- А владелица особняка? 

\- Что с ней? 

\- Я помню, ты говорила, что опрашивала и ее.

\- Она чиста. Самый законопослушный человек в этом городе. Честно говоря, я сначала думала, что она может быть замешана в каких-нибудь незаконных действиях, иначе зачем человеку с таким достатком уезжать в такую глушь. Но на неё ничего нет. 

\- Думаешь, она могла быть частью мафии? - удивилась Ребекка. 

\- Знаю, звучит безумно, но она очень похожа на такого человека. Когда в первый раз ее встретила, подумала, что она очень пугающая. 

Ким краем глаза посмотрела на часы. Всего два часа дня, а глаза сами по себе закрывались. Безумно хотелось спать, ведь всю прошлую ночь Ким занималась тщательным изучением всех показаний и улик. Теперь в ее компьютере хранилось по меньшей мере пять различных таблиц с сравнениями. 

\- Схожу за кофе. Тебе что-нибудь взять? - спросила Ким, накидывая на плечи плащ. 

\- Мне самый крепкий кофе и их фирменный черничный пирог. 

Детектив Дэвис вышла на улицу. Сегодня было пасмурно, но дул тёплый ветерок, значит возможно будет буря. В это время на улице было мало людей: все были слишком заняты обедом. 

У Мэри никого не было. Роуз сидела в телефоне, но сразу оторвалась от него, услышав звук открывшейся двери. 

\- Привет, мне самый сладкий латте и самый крепкий кофе. И черничный пирог. 

\- Мама сойдёт с ума, когда узнает, сколько Ребекка пьёт кофе. - Роуз принялась за работу. 

\- А сколько она уже выпила? 

\- Это будет четвёртая кружка. У вас совсем завал? 

\- Нет, просто работаем над сложным делом. 

Дверь снова открылась, впуская легкий ветерок в помещение. Ким обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего. 

Прямо судьба, - подумала детектив, увидев на пороге Ирен Дарк. 

\- Здравствуйте, детектив. - Хозяйка особняка не выглядела удивленной. Наоборот, она изобразила дружелюбную улыбку. 

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Дарк. - Ким кивнула. Но внутренне напрягалась: только что обсуждала эту странную женщину, и вот встретилась с ней. 

\- Пришли выпить кофе? 

\- Да, нужно подзарядиться энергией до конца рабочего дня. Вы тоже любите кофе днём? 

\- Я больше предпочитаю чай. Местный цитрусовый стал моим любимым. 

\- Согласна, он очень вкусный. Кстати, забыла вернуть вам деньги за ксерокопию документов, - Ким потянулась к карману, но Ирен ее остановила. 

\- Это мелочь. Я всегда рада помочь служителям закона. Ваш участок неподалёку? 

\- В городе всего один полицейский офис. Да, через два квартала. А вы в городе по делам? 

\- Да, решаю вопросы по поводу недвижимости. 

Их разговор прервала Роуз, с громким стуком поставившая большие картонные стаканы на стойку. Или Ким просто показалось, что это было громко? Она так увлеклась беседой с мисс Дарк? 

\- Твой заказ готов. Передавай привет Ребекке. 

\- Спасибо, Роуз. Мисс Дарк, - Ким кивнула в знак прощания и собиралась на выход. 

\- О, детектив Дэвис, - окликнула ее Ирен, - Вы можете в любое время прийти и задать мне интересующие вас вопросы. 

\- Спасибо, так и сделаю. - Кивнула Ким и вышла из кафе. 

Ким стало стыдно, будто кона обсуждала кого-то, кто все это время стоял у неё за спиной. А ещё у неё почему-то появилось ощущение, будто к ней подкатывали.


	7. Chapter 7

До конца месяца оставались считанные дни. И ровно столько же дней им дали, чтобы закрыть дело. Прошло больше месяца с убийства, но они так ничего и не нашли. И начальство решило, что без каких-либо улик лучше закрыть дело. Ким так и не придумала, как использовать информацию, которую они нашли вместе с Ребеккой. 

Детектив уже начала думать, что все это не стоит таких усилий. Она даже задавалась вопросом, зачем она вообще решила этим заняться? В этом городе ничего не происходит, большая часть смертей здесь происходит от скуки. Она ведь поэтому сюда и перевелась. Неужели захотелось поиграть в настоящего детектива? Это смешно, не стоило и пытаться. 

Но ещё до рассвета ноги понесли Ким к месту преступления. Она обошла там все. Естественно, за месяц там все убрали, не найдя никаких следов и улик. Но у Дэвис было так много вопросов: почему все произошло внутри? Чтобы скрыть шум? Нет, бредовая мысль. Или кто-то запер их снаружи, они поссорились и перебили друг друга? Идея неплохая, но после двери были открыты. Их открыты после, чтобы убедиться, что все мертвы? А почему не закрыли снова? Может, кто-то помешал? Отвлёк? Спугнул? 

Ким вернулась в машину, когда на телефоне прозвенел будильник. В это время она обычно просыпается. 

Мысли и вопросы продолжали крутиться в голове, пока перед глазами плавно двигалась дорога, а по сторонам мелькали поля. 

Ким была настолько погружена в себе, что не заметила, как машина перестала ехать. 

\- Что за...! 

Она посмотрела на панель: бензин на нуле. Запасной канистры у неё нет - использовала на прошлой неделе и так и не привнесла новую. Позвонить некому - сейчас 7 утра, а она единственная среди своих знакомых с машиной. 

\- Боже, надеюсь я сдохну прямо здесь и сейчас, - проворчала Ким и вышла из машины. Холодный воздух сразу пробрался под одежду, заставляя детектива поежиться. 

И тут случилось то, чего она никак не ожидала. Издалека послышался звук автомобиля. И вскоре показалась сама машина. Ким замахала руками, привлекая внимание водителя. Машина сбавила скорость и остановилась. 

Ким радостно подбежала к уже открывшемуся заднему окну. И увидела там знакомое лицо. Рано утром на совершенно пустой дороге детектив Дэвис встретила Ирен Дарк. 

\- Доброе утро, детектив, - поздоровалась женщина. - Вижу, вам нужна помощь. 

\- Да, не подбросите до города? 

С одной стороны, эта Дарк была очень подозрительной и в каком-то смысле даже пугающей. С другой - пока у Ким не было никаких доказательств того, что она опасна. Плюс другого выбора у детектива не было: ждать, когда будет проезжать другая машина, сравнима ожиданию чуда - короче, занятие бесполезное. 

\- Лучше: мы подвезём вас до самого полицейского участка, вам ведь туда? 

Сначала Ким хотела возразить, ведь она вообще-то собиралась домой, но поняла, что так будет лучше. Если они так добры, что хотят подвезти ее аж до участка, то могут предложить и до самого дома довезти, а говорить им свой адрес она не собиралась. 

\- Да, большое спасибо. 

Ким забралась на заднее сиденье, рядом с мисс Дарк. Машина тронулась. 

\- Были на задании, детектив? - доброжелательным будничным тоном спросила Дарк. 

\- Да, ездила на вызов, - без колебаний соврала Ким. 

\- По какому поводу был вызов, если не секрет? 

\- Мелкое хулиганство. Дети пробрались на чужую ферму среди ночи. Ловили их до самого утра. 

По сути, она говорила полную правду - такой случай действительно был, только восемь месяцев назад. Полуправда - тоже правда. 

\- Вы, наверное, устали? 

\- Да, передам дежурство своему коллеге и пойду домой спать. А вы куда ездили, если не секрет? 

Ким решила переключить все внимание на мисс Дарк, чтобы та не продолжала задавать вопросы. 

\- Разбиралась с документами. Раньше я жила в городе, теперь продаю свою квартиру. Хотела закончить все за день, но в итоге пришлось провести там всю ночь. Мы решили выехать пораньше, чтобы не застать пробки. 

Если бы мисс Дарк была подозреваемой в убийстве, у неё было бы идеальное алиби. 

\- Вам стоит быть осторожными: ехать в темноте очень опасно. 

\- Мы понимаем. Верно, Офелия? 

Верная помощница, которая все это время молча вела машину, отозвалась:

\- Верно, госпожа. 

И снова замолчала до самого конца пути. 

\- Значит, решили окончательно к нам перебраться? 

\- Да. Хочу жить в тишине и спокойствии. 

\- Почему же раньше не переехали? 

\- Мешала учеба, потом - работа. Теперь я полностью перешла на дистанционный формат, буду отсылать необходимые бумаги по почте. 

\- А чем занимаетесь? 

\- У меня свой бизнес. Недвижимость. 

Ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул. Значит, не врет. 

\- Наверное, хорошо иметь поместье? 

\- Да, хорошо. Но ему необходим небольшой ремонт. Мелочи. Я слышала, что местные жители придумали ему своё название: вроде, замок Отчаяния. - Она усмехнулась. 

\- Вам это не нравится? 

\- Я смотрю на это, как на безобидную шутку. Все же люди в маленьких городах любят городские легенды. 

Они подъехали к полицейскому участку. За разговором время для Ким пролетело незаметно. 

\- Спасибо, что подвезли, - сказала Дэвис, вылезая из машины. 

\- Всегда рады помочь. Особенно вам. 

Машина поехала дальше. А Ким никак не могла отделаться от чувства, что последний взгляд, который на неё бросила мисс Дарк, был оценивающим и... одобрительным.


	8. Chapter 8

Ребекка громко поставила стакан с кофе на стол Ким. Сразу понятно, что они с Роуз родственницы. Ким подняла голову и раздраженно посмотрела на коллегу. 

\- Я понимаю, ты расстроена, но ничего не попишешь. Если бы мы рассказали руководству о тех опознанных, они бы упекли нас в дурку. - Так же раздраженно произнесла Ребекка. В ее голосе чувствовалась досада, с которой сама Ким была солидарна. 

Они не смогли больше ничего найти, и дело было закрыто. Сегодня вечером все найденные тела собирались увезти. Уже завтра утром их невероятные находки будут захоронены. И детектив Дэвис никогда не разгадает эту загадку. 

Ким схватила стакан с кофе и сделала большой глоток. 

\- Надеюсь, начальство подавится теми копейками, которые им удалось сэкономить.  
\-   
\- Работать в этот лень совершенно не хотелось. Ким продолжала прокручивать в голове все, что произошло за ближайший месяц, пытаясь уловить постоянно ускользающую мысль. Она мелькала в сознании, оставляя после себя ощущение чего-то невероятного, но при этом очень реального и пугающего. И в голове постоянно всплывала странная владелица замка. 

В итоге Ким пришлось остаться сверхурочно, потому что все рабочее время она потратила на самоедство. На улице уже стемнело, офис практически опустел. Ночной дежурный отправился смотреть сегодняшний матч по футболу вместе с охранником. Свет горел только над столом Дэвис. 

В окне на секунду вспыхнула молния. По стеклу барабанил крупный дождь. Ким с неудовольствием подумала о том, как ей придётся добегать под этим ливнем до машины. 

Из-за погодных условий тела неопознанных не забрали - решили дождаться утра. 

Ким с облегчением выключила компьютер, не чувствуя ни капли удовольствия от выполненной работы. В горле все ещё горчило от утреннего кофе. Или кофе был ни при чем? 

Просто детектив была расстроена своим провалом. Конечно, она начинала это дело без всякого энтузиазма. Но в какой-то момент она стала думать, что это ее шанс впервые в жизни проявить себя. Доказать, что она не зря первые два года после выпуска из академии она работала в Лондоне. Итог оказался для неё невыносимым. Естественно, никто вообще не ожидал, что у этой загадки можно найти ответ. Но провал огорчал. Горчил сильнее, чем кофе. 

Детектив Дэвис решила, что может ещё раз взглянуть на трупы. Всего лишь посмотрит в последний раз на ту загадку, которую ей так и не удалось разгадать. 

В коридорах было темно - электроэнергию изо всех сил экономили. Было слышно только эхо её шагов. 

Она прошла да конца здания и собиралась уже войти в комнату, где хранились трупы, но увидела какого-то человека. Ким быстро зашла за угол и начала прислушиваться. 

Он зазвенел ключами, значит у него есть доступ. Но как он смог пройти мимо неё, ведь получается, он пришёл чуть раньше неё. Звон ключей прекратился, массивная железная дверь открылась. У Ким представилась хорошая возможность посмотреть на незнакомца. 

Она с облегчением выдохнула, когда увидела форму. Но почему за трупами приехали сегодня? Они же перенесли...

Знакомое чувство. Снова происходит что-то странное, и Ким снова хочет докопаться до сути. Детектив проверила электрошокер в заднем кармане и смело направилась в ту сторону. 

Мужчина в форме только достал первый труп, он явно знал номер необходимой ячейки. 

\- Ой, здравствуйте. - максимально непринужденно произнесла она, когда мужчина повернулся на звук шагов. - А мы и не знали, что вы все же решите приехать сегодня. А где ваш напарник? Вам помочь? 

Мужчина ничего не ответил. Он медленно развернулся в сторону Ким, и детектив оцепенела. Его взгляд был диким: красные словно светящиеся глаза напоминали рассерженного зверя, готового в любую секунду напасть. Мужчина открыл рот, показав нечеловеческие клыки. Эта сцена больше подходила для фильма ужасов, но в реальности она казалась настолько невероятной, что Ким застыла от шока. Она смогла отмереть только тогда, когда мужчина бросился в ее сторону. 

Ким еле увернулась с его пути, но из-за этого загнала себя в ловушку: теперь она стояла в центре небольшой комнаты, где хранились трупы. Мужчина загородил ей зверь, а снова ускользнуть от него представлялось чем-то невозможным - он был быстрее обычного человека. 

Мужчина набросился снова, на этот раз Ким успела достать электрошокер. По телу мужчины прошёл разряд тока, но Онищенко упал в обморок, как надо, а лишь отскочил назад, взмахивая головой, будто пытался отряхнуться. 

\- Что за х...! - не успела выругаться Ким, как мужчина повторил свою попытку. На этот раз Ким успела схватить стул и с помощью него отгородиться от монстра. 

Руки и ноги тряслись, но она изо всех сил старалась удержаться на месте. Стоит ей дать слабину, и ее разорвут на части. Но стул уже начал трещать по швам. Мужчина вдруг вырвал одну из ножек, потом отломил вторую. Ким хотела кричать, но крик застрял в горле. 

Она не сможет выстоять против него. 

Мужчина вырвал стул, а точнее его остатки, из рук Ким. Детектив хотела снова воспользоваться электрошокером, но внезапно поняла, что он выпал из кармана. Мужчина воспользовался секундой промедления и схватил Ким за горло. Ее впечатали в стену, выбили воздух из лёгких. Мужчина потянулся к ее плечу и внезапно прокусил кожу клыками. Ким вскрикнула от боли. 

Никто не придёт к ней на помощь. Никто. Никто. Никто. 

Внезапно мужчина оторвался от неё. А точнее - его оторвали. Его схватили за горло и, подняв над полом, задушили. Его мертвое тело упало на землю. А перед Ким оказалась Ирен Дарк, странная владелица Замка Отчаяния. Ее глаза горели таким же красным цветом, но были не дикими, а холодными и проницательными. 

Женщина подошла к ней и почти ласково спросила: 

\- Детектив, как вы? 

Все ещё пребывающая в шоке Ким ответила: 

\- Да вроде нормально. 

Она рефлекторно сжимала кровоточащее плечо. Ирен бросила не него мимолетный взгляд. 

\- Вам нужно перевязать рану. 

Она подала Ким руку, помогла подняться и позволила опереться на себя - ноги Ким продолжали предательски дрожать. 

В дверях стояла помощница Дарк, везде следующая за ней тенью. 

\- Офелия, прибери здесь. 

Офелия лишь кивнула. 

Ирен увела Ким из полицейского участка и посадила в свою машину.


	9. Chapter 9

Ким на скорую руку перевязали рану и увезли ее. 

\- Куда мы едем? - спросила детектив, внимательно вглядываясь в дорогу. 

\- В особняк. Простите, детектив, если приношу неудобства, но я не могу отпустить вас в таком состоянии. 

Ким снова взглянула на забинтованное плечо. Кровь не останавливалась, что неудивительно, ведь кроме укуса тот мужчина успел чуть ли не вырвать половину мышц. Красное пятно уже разошлось по белой ткани. Дэвис была в ужасном состоянии, ещё и конечности продолжали дрожать: непонятно от усталости или пережитого ужаса. 

И несмотря на то, что раньше Ирен Дарк наводила на неё жуть, сейчас Ким была ей до смерти благодарна за спасение. Даже не хотелось особо размышлять, как она так вовремя оказалась в участке, как ей удалось одолеть этого монстра. Хотелось, чтобы ей перевязали рану и дали обезболивающее, потому что плечо болело, хотя это был только призрак воспоминаний о первой боли. 

Особняк был таким же пустым, мрачным и неприветливым. Хотя теперь Ким чувствовала себя здесь лучше, чем при первой встрече. Возможно это из-за потери крови у неё появились глюки. 

Ирен довела детектива до небольшой комнаты с кожаной кушеткой и старыми шкафчиками с кучей маленьких ящиков. Ирен достала свежие бинты и несколько белоснежных полотенец. Ким даже стало далеко, что скоро они окрасятся в красный. 

\- Прошу прощения, детектив, не могли бы вы снять одежду? - совершенно спокойно спросила Ирен, будто Ким была на рядовом осмотре у врача. 

Дэвис послушно сняла кофту и футболку. Она старалась не смотреть на плечо, боялась, что от жуткого вида разорванной в клочья кожи ей станет плохо. 

Ирен осторожно спустила лямку лифчика, пропитанную кровью, и начала смывать кровью полотенцем. 

\- Могу я спросить? - внезапно заговорила Ким. Она даже от себя не ожидала такой смелости. 

\- Да, детектив. 

\- Что это было? Тот мужчина, он ведь не простой человек? 

Рука Ирен, до этого деликатно проходящаяся влажным полотенцем по коже, как будто стала жёстче. 

\- Верно. 

\- Он такой же, как вы, не так ли? 

\- Не совсем. 

Ким была ужасно уставшей, было тяжело даже просто прямо сидеть, страх уже не бился в венах, зато накатила сильная злость. Все же было нормально, все в ее жизни было логично и хорошо! А теперь в неё ворвалась эта женщина, окутала ее своей странной атмосферой, и теперь Ким придётся жить с воспоминанием о том, как ей прокусили плечо и чуть не вырвали кусок плоти. С пониманием того, что в этом мире есть что-то опаснее людей. 

\- Тогда объясните, что это, черт возьми, было! - Она отдернула руку, даже боль не помешала ей выплеснуть свою злость. - Что происходит? 

Ирен подняла руки в примирительном жесте. Окровавленное полотенце в ее руках выглядело так же дико, как глаза того мужчины. 

\- Детектив, я все объясню. Но для начала вам нужна медицинская помощь, иначе есть вероятность получить инфекцию. 

Ким смотрела неё злобными глазами, но потом успокоилась и, отвернувшись, произнесла: 

\- Продолжайте. 

Ирен убрала всю кровь, обработала раны и снова забинтовала плечо. Все это она делала так нежно и спокойно, что Ким окончательно успокоилась. И даже почувствовала вину за свой срыв. 

\- Вам стоит отдохнуть, - произнесла Ирен, убирая инструменты, - но вы, скорее всего, со мной не согласитесь. 

\- Вы задолжали мне объяснения. 

\- Что ж, - она подала Ким чёрную хлопковую рубашку, - тогда я подожду вас в коридоре. Переоденьтесь и выходите. 

Оставшись наедине с собой, Ким пару раз ущипнула себя, чтобы проверить - не сон ли все это. Затем она с некоторым сожалением кинула в мусорное ведро пропитавшийся кровью лифчик, который все это время оставался на ней, и надела предложенную рубашку. Она была прохладной и до сих пор пахла свежестью после стирки. 

Когда Ким неуверенно открыла дверь, она обнаружила за ней Ирен и Офелию. Они о чём-то переговаривались, но замолчали, как только увидели на пороге детектива. 

\- Молодец, можешь идти, - быстро проговорила Ирен, положив руку на плечо Офелии. Девушка кивнула, бросила быстрый взгляд на Ким, и удалилась. 

После этого Ирен переключила все своё внимание на Дэвис. На лице появилась приятна дежурная улыбка, но в голосе не было той доброжелательности. 

\- Пройдемте в мой кабинет. 

В голосе чувствовалось волнение. 

Ким смогла лишь кивнуть.


	10. Chapter 10

Сейчас кабинет хозяйки дома казался нереальным, словно они находились на съемках в окружении очень качественных декораций. Хотя Ким уже не знала, во что верить. 

Ирен села за стол, Ким устроилась на стуле напротив. 

Мисс Дарк напряжённо наблюдала за ней, подмечая и хмурый взгляд, и сложенные на груди руки, и напряженные плечи. Детектив до сих пор не до конца отошла от пережитого, но злость от того, что она не понимает происходящего, доминировала. 

Ирен тяжело вздохнула и заговорила:

\- Детектив, вы уже понимаете, что только что произошло что-то необъяснимое. 

\- Я бы назвала это сверхъестественным. 

\- Да, - Ирен невольно приподняла уголок губ, - вы подобрали более подходящее слово. Но я не буду тратить время на предисловия. Тот мужчина был уже не человеком. Скорее всего он был подослан, чтобы достать ДНК-материал самых удачных образцов. 

\- Удачные образцы? Это те три человека, которых нам удалось опознать? 

\- Вам удалось их опознать, потому что они были единственными настоящими людьми в той кровавой битве. Но я бы не назвала их людьми. 

\- Они тоже монстры? 

\- Я бы использовала термин «вампиры». 

Ким напряглась. Разговор зашёл в какую-то очень странную и пугающую сторону. 

\- Они были одними из последних, кого успел превратить Высший. Каждый из таких очень ценен, но против другого Высшего они не могут сражаться. 

\- Тогда кому принадлежали другие тела? 

\- Марионеткам. Их создают в лабораториях. Они не разумны, лишь подчиняются приказу своего запрограммированного хозяина. У них нет личности. Когда был побеждён Высший, у вампиров не осталось возможности создавать себе армию. Все, кого превращают не Высшие вампиры, рано или поздно сходят с ума. Время того мужчины из полицейского участка пришло. Но тот факт, что они подослали на такое ответственное задание нестабильно новообращенного, многое говорит об их положении. 

Пазл в голове Ким начал постепенно складываться. Они все были вампирами... это буквально закрывало все тёмные дыры в ее расследовании, давало ответы на бесконечные вопросы, о которые она запиналась, стоило ей только разогнаться. 

\- Но зачем им ДНК-материалы тех троих? 

\- Марионетки ужасно выполняют свою работу, поэтому они пытаются клонировать обращённых вампиров. 

Дэвис схватилась за голову. 

Такого она не ожидала. 

Одна лишь мысль о том, что в мире есть что-то настолько опасное и пугающее, о чем никто не знает, приводила в ужас. Неописуемый дикий ужас. И все люди, окружающие ее, люди, которых она должна защищать, беззащитны перед этими существами. Они просто не могут противостоять им. 

Но ей нужно собраться. Успокоиться и до конца разобраться в ситуации. 

\- Я не понимаю одного, - произнесла она ровным тоном, поднимая голову и вперив взгляд в Ирен. - Какую игру ведёте вы? 

Ирен снова ухмыльнулась, будто была довольна вопросом детектива. 

\- Я пытаюсь им помешать. Но мне даже и пытаться не приходится, ведь у них ничего не получается. Невозможно наукой переосмыслить магию. Немногие способны на подобное. 

\- Значит, это вы устроили ту кровавую бойню? 

\- Верно. Надеюсь, вы меня не арестуете. 

Улыбка мисс Дарк дабе не намекала на то, что тюремное заключение за массовое убийство как-то ее пугает. 

\- Почему вы все мне рассказали? 

\- Все просто: вы и так практически до всего догадались. Людям, вроде вас, стоит лишь приглядеться, чтобы найти потайную дверь в мир, что скрывается за тенью. 

Ким показалось, что глаза Ирен сверкнули красным. 

\- Люди, вроде меня? 

\- Вы могли этого не знать, детектив, но весь наш мир, вся реальность, все сущее, состоит из неких нитей, струн. 

Ирен плавно поднялась со своего места и начала медленно обходить комнату. Ее фигура напоминала хищное животное, крадущееся к добыче. 

\- Это метафора? - спросила Ким, разворачиваясь на кресле, чтобы внимательно следить за перемещениями мисс Дарк. 

\- Можно сказать и так. Все эти струны и нити тесно переплетены, но нельзя сказать, что они хаотичны, просто нам неведом их порядок. Но мы невольно ощущаем их. Порядок этих нитей влияет на наше самоощущение, наш комфорт. - Ирен обошла все комнату и теперь стала приближаться к Ким. - Но есть люди, более чувствительные к подобному. И когда струны совсем чуть-чуть колеблются, когда реальность совсем чуть-чуть меняется, когда привычный порядок в мире нарушается, вы это чувствуете. - Ким не могла пошевелиться. Ее сковал страх и жуткий интерес. Она, не отрывая взгляда, смотрела как Ирен медленно приближается и останавливается вплотную к ней. - Вы ведь поэтому пришли ко мне для опроса. - Дарк нежно взяла ее за подбородок и подняла голову выше, заставляя их внимательные взгляды встретиться. - Вы чувствовали, что центром всех колебаний являюсь я. - Она поспешно отпустила Ким и вернулась на своё место. - Признаюсь честно, такие люди очень редко встречаются, за свою жизнь я встречала всего двух. Но я рассказываю вам все это, чтобы вы мне помогли. 

\- Чем я могу помочь? - с сомнением произнесла Ким. 

\- На данный момент я самый сильный вампир. Но я слаба, потому что трачу больше сил, чем могу восстановить. Мне нужны твои способности считывать колебания реальности и информация из полиции. Также мне нужно постоянно скрывать свою настоящую личность. С каждым годом это становится сложнее, мне необходим доступ к базе данных. А взамен я обеспечу этому городу покой от вампиров. 

Ким не знала, что ответить.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Но, судя по вашим словам, разве не из-за вас здесь появились вампиры? - непонимающе спросила Ким. 

\- Не совсем. На самом деле вампиры повсюду, просто сейчас они прячутся. Но представьте, что будет, если меня не станет. На данный момент я единственная, кто может держать их в узде. 

\- Это такая угроза? - раздраженно выговорила Ким. 

Она не могла поверить, что ей ставят условия, предупреждая о какой-то слишком абстрактной и сомнительной угрозе. 

Но Ирен не разозлилась, не рассмеялась, хотя Дэвис предсказала лишь эти два итога. Уголки губ мисс Дарк слегка опустились, будто она расстроилась. 

\- Это не угроза. - ответила она. - Я могу дать вам время на размышление. Единственное: попрошу не распространяться о том, что произошло сегодня ночью. 

Детектива отпустили домой. Офелия подвезла ее, на улице уже светало. Наконец-то наступило воскресенье. 

Ким легла на кровать и не смогла подняться до самого вечера. Плечо побаливало, но волновало ее далеко не это. Она могла думать только о предложении Ирен Дарк. 

Она вампир. И в мире существуют вампиры. И все люди, независимо от пола, статуса, национальности, в большой опасности. И единственное, что удерживает вампиров от того, чтобы нападать на людей налево и направо, это существование Ирен Дарк. 

Почему-то от неё Ким не ощущала ненависти, насмешки, подавляющего превосходства. Она просто казалась инородной, непривычной. Она выбивалась из давно понятной картины мира, при этом другие люди не чувствовали это так глубоко. Они просто видели в ней странную приезжую, владеющую гигантским особняком. 

Но Ким видела в ней опасное существо, обладающее нечеловеческой силой. Если подумать, условия Ирен вполне выполнимы, они не похожи на требования человека с амбициями масштаба мирового превосходства. У неё были естественные желания скрыться среди людей, изображать нормальную жизнь, защитить себя от нападений других вампиров и, может быть, даже людей. Все это время мисс Дарк защищала людей от себе подобных, а теперь она просит помощи детектива, но не угрожает, что после отказа сразу натравит этих монстров на людей. 

Может, согласиться? 

Ким где-то в сознании чувствовала, что это верный выбор. Правильность ее мыслей согревала голову, тепло шло вниз по позвоночнику и останавливалось где-то на уровне талии. 

\- Хорошо, что не на копчике, - пробурчала Ким, дотрагиваясь до этого места рукой. 

Если Ирен не соврала, то Дэвис должна больше полагаться на свои чувства. На самом деле у детектива были с этим проблемы. Она не доверяла самой себе, сомневалась в принятых ею решениях и больше руководствовалась тем, что написано в учебниках. 

Наверное поэтому она не смогла стать хорошим детективом. В этом деле нередко нужна чуйка, которой у Ким не было. Или она просто заглушала ее, считая, что руководствоваться разумом намного безопаснее. Она всегда была слишком рациональной, но в последнее время этот факт часто подвергался сомнению. И все это началось с Ирен Дарк. Как оказалось, эти вещи действительно взаимосвязаны. 

Несмотря на то, что здравий смысл говорил Ким отказаться, детектив все равно приехала в особняк мисс Дарк через два дня после той ночи. Верная Офелия открыла ей дверь и провела к хозяйке замка. 

Ирен сидела в комнате с камином и читала старую потрепанную книгу. Наверное эта книга могла быть одного с ней возраста. 

Когда мисс Дарк подняла голову, было ясно - она знает, кто пришёл к ней. Видимо, стереотип про острое обоняние вампиров из фильмов - не просто стереотип из фильмов. 

\- Детектив, я рада вас видеть. - произнесла вампирша, натягивая приятную улыбку хозяйки званного вечера. 

\- Я приняла решение, - Ким хотела быть краткой, поэтому даже не двинулась в сторону соседнего кресла, лишь сделала пару шагов от двери. 

Детективу показалось, что Ирен напряглась. 

\- Я согласна. Я буду вам помогать, но и вы помогите мне. 

\- Каковы ваши условия? 

\- К счастью для вас, дело о массовом убийстве считается закрытым. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что вампиры станут частыми участниками преступлений. Мне понадобится ваша сила. Раз уж вы итак обещали защитить людей, убьете двух зайцев одним выстрелом. 

\- Я согласна.


	12. Chapter 12

Вскоре жизнь пошла своим чередом, произошедшее казалось сном. Но это не было сном: плечо до сих пор заживало, из-за чего Ким не могла нормально принять душ с утра; она стала всё чаще сталкиваться с Ирен в городе, но при встрече они лишь обменивались любезностями и фразами про погоду, а потом расходились каждая своей дорогой. 

\- Детектив, я часто вижу вас рядом с Ирен Дарк, - загадочно выговорила Ребекка, Ким уже предчувствовала неудобные и неприличные вопросы. - Вы в ней заинтересованы? Или она в вас? 

\- Ничего подобного, - Дэвис отвела угрюмый взгляд от компьютера и вперила его в судмедэксперта. 

\- Ким, ты такая серьёзная. - недовольно пробубнила девушка. 

\- Потому что это просто случайности, город маленький, а я бываю практически во всех районах по работе. 

\- Ну ладно. - разочаровано протянула Ребекка и ушла к столу второго детектива. Больше громких дел не происходило, поэтому судмедэксперту было ужасно скучно. 

Ким снова засиделась допоздна: очередная старушка потеряла свои драгоценности и пришла заявлять о краже. Естественно пропажа нашлась на верхней полке древнего шкафа под завалами старой одежды. И естественно Ким потратила на поиски целых два часа. 

Но детектив была рада наконец упасть на кровать и уснуть крепким сном. Только её мечты о благополучном завершении рабочего дня сразу были разрушены, как только она зашла в дом и услышала возню в своей комнате. Домушник явно не скрывал своего присутствия: швырял вещи в разные стороны, громко кряхтел и даже кричал. 

Ким задержала руку в сантиметре от выключателя, благодаря все высшие силы за такие рефлексы. Второй рукой она стала шарить в заднем кармане в поисках электрошокера. 

Чёрт, она ведь потеряла его в ту ночь и так и не смогла взять новый, иначе потерю старого вычли бы из её зарплаты. А пистолет остался в машине. Не зря она считала себя ужасным полицейским. 

Звонить в участок? Слишком долго, да и она сама полицейский. Самой остановить преступника? Судя по звукам и мелькающей за приоткрытой дверью тенью, это крупный мужчина, без оружия детектив не справится. Да и прошлый опыт подсказывал, что ей не стоит брать всё в свои руки. 

Ким решила лишь посмотреть на преступника, чтобы потом описать его для полиции. Эта мелочь была единственным способом быть хоть чуть-чуть полезной в подобной ситуации. Она тихо подобралась к приоткрытой двери и заглянула внутрь. 

Воспоминания отдались болью в плече. Такой же сумасшедший и дикий вид. 

Человек, а точнее - монстр, до этого рушащий её спальню, вдруг остановился. Ким застыла от страха. Он её заметил? Но домушник не бросился в её сторону, он достал из кармана телефон. 

\- Нет! Его тут нет! - взревел он. 

Ким пыталась прислушаться, но голос из трубки заглушало громкое гневное дыхание преступника. 

\- Я в дом этой суки не пойду! Хочешь помереть - иди сам! 

Ким достала свой телефон и начала дрожащими руками набирать сообщение. Она еле попадала по нужным буквам, но она специально подбирала как можно более короткие слова и формулировки.

\- Я тоже думал, что она - её слуга! Но она даже не вампир. Здесь не пахнет мертвечиной, слышишь? А где ещё он по-твоему может быть? Участок - её территория, она там всё уже пометила. Ладно, возвращаюсь. 

Мужчина вышел через окно, значит, он не собирается проходить на передний двор, где увидит машину вернувшейся хозяйки дома. Ким с облегчением выдохнула и осела на пол, соскользнув по стене. Ноги и руки продолжали дрожать, поэтому она обняла себя, чтобы хотя бы перестать чувствовать эту дрожь. 

Через несколько минут к детективу подъехала Ирен Дарк. Когда вампирша зашла в дом и включила свет в прихожей, она застала Ким сидящей у стены напротив двери в комнату. 

\- Детектив, - она подошла к Дэвис и присела, чтобы посмотреть в пустые глаза Ким. - Детектив, вы в порядке? 

Ким, вздрогнув, отмерла. 

\- Да. Он меня не заметил, но вся комната в щепки. 

Первая туда зашла Офелия. Она надела на руки чёрные перчатки и начала разбирать завалы разбросанной одежды и сломанной мебели. В это время Ким кратко рассказала Ирен о случившемся. 

\- Я запомнила его лицо и быстро записала в заметках в телефоне приметы. 

\- Можно посмотреть? 

Ким передала телефон Ирен. Мисс Дарк быстро прочитала короткие рванные записи. 

\- Судя по описаниям, я знаю преступника, - задумчиво произнесла вампирша. - Говоришь, он что-то искал? 

\- Да, но так и не сказал, что именно. Мне показалось странным, что он искал не в полицейском участке, но он сказал по телефону, что «кто-то пометил участок и теперь это его территория». Что бы это ни значило. 

\- Я убила в участке их вампира, то есть пометила свою территорию кровью врага. Они никак не смогут зайти на неё. Даже одна из самых сильных их пешек не прошла. Значит, они совсем отчаялись. А ещё они выследили вас, детектив, и узнали о вашей связи со мной. 

\- Он думал, что я прислуживаю мисс Дарк, поэтому забрался ко мне домой. Этоя поняла из его разговора. Видимо он надеялся, что мы не оставим что-то настолько важное в участке. Тогда и прошлый вампир мог прийти не за телами, а за чем-то другим. Значит, нам срочно нужно в участок. - Ким вскочила с места. - Едем!


	13. Chapter 13

Ким открыла дверь в комнату с уликами. В небольшом помещении на полках стояли запылившиеся неаккуратно подписанные коробки. 

\- Надеваем перчатки, - проинструктировала она, передавая комплекты Ирен и Офелии. - Тела увезли, но улики остались здесь. - Она прошла в небольшую комнату, достала с полки коробку, стряхнула с неё ещё тонкий слой пыли и открыла. - Вещей было много, но все они были совершенно бесполезны, повседневная мелочь: замки от одежды, пуговицы, пирсинг, ключи. Я долго думала, почему среди всего не было хотя бы пуль, которыми наверняка убили хотя бы пару человек, но недавние события ответили на этот вопрос. 

\- На самом деле я тоже не представляю, что нам искать. - честно призналась Ирен, озадачено рассматривая содержимое. 

Ким начала рыться в вещах. В коробке валялась всякая чепуха, запакованная в маленькие пакетики с наклейкой и описанием. И почему нужный предмет просто не может засветиться красным, как это часто бывает в видеоиграх? Если бы у них был способ понять, что из этого вообще кому принадлежит. 

Ким внезапно осенило. 

\- А вампиры могут учуять друг друга? 

\- Да. 

\- И у всех вампиров разный запах? 

\- Да. - На лице Ирен появилась понимающая улыбка. 

\- Если что, я не хочу вас оскорбить, просто это может сработать. 

\- Нет-нет, я понимаю. Давайте начнём прямо сейчас. 

\- Но чей запах стоит искать? - спросила Офелия. 

\- Среди них самым приближенным к Йозефу был Декер. Скорее всего нам нужен он. 

Они расположились в комнате отдыха, где было бы совершенно темно, если бы не светящий сквозь окно фонарь. 

\- Кто такой Йозеф? - спросила Ким. 

\- Он был помощником Высшего. И его самым преданным слугой. - коротко ответила Ирен, вываливая на стол всё содержимое коробки. 

\- Был ещё один Высший? 

\- Высший может быть лишь один, - на этот раз ответила Офелия. - Сейчас это госпожа Дарк. 

\- А как становятся Высшим? 

\- Убивают прошлого, - и снова ответила Офелия. 

Ким посмотрела на Ирен, чтобы понять, почему вдруг начала отвечать всегда молчаливая помощница. Но мисс Дарк притворялась увлечённой пакетиками с уликами. Она раскрывала каждый и принюхивалась. После чего возвращала их в коробку. К ней присоеденилась Офелия. Вдвоём они быстро разобрали ровно половину кучи. 

\- Нашла. - Оповестила Ирен и протянула Ким пакет с простенькими ключами с пластмассовыми ушками. - Это он. 

\- Я ожидала чего-то старого и дорого выглядящего. Он может быть от чего-угодно. - разочарованно произнесла Ким, рассматривая ключ. 

\- Думаю, нам стоит отложить это до завтра. - предложила Ирен, внимательно разглядывая покрасневшие от усталости глаза детектива. 

\- Согласна. Завтра я разузнаю, от чего может быть этот ключ. А пока могу лишь пожелать спокойной ночи. 

\- Детектив, вы хотите вернуться к себе? 

\- Ну да. Хочу поспать хотя бы пару часов перед работой. 

\- Детектив, я считаю, что вам опасно возвращаться домой. Я виновата в том, что это произошло с вами, поэтому предлагаю переночевать у меня. 

Ким честно хотела отказаться, но она была такой уставшей, что спорить не было никаких сил. Силы оставались лишь на то, чтобы доползти до кровати. 

\- Хорошо. Простите за беспокойство. 

\- Если говорить честно, я должна просить за это прощение. Из-за меня вы были втянуты в нашу войну, к которой не имеете отношения. 

\- Не стоит извиняться. Я сама в какой-то степени виновата. 

Они уже выходили из полицейского участка. Ирен внезапно остановилась и развернулась к Ким. 

\- Не стоит так говорить, детектив. Никто не может быть ответственным за то, чего не сотворил собственными руками.


	14. Chapter 14

Ей предоставили одну из немногих отремонтированных комнат. Помещение ещё не успело протопиться, поэтому Ким быстро переоделась в предложенную пижаму и забралась под толстое мягкое одеяло. В комнате горела только старая настольная лампа, отбрасывающая причудливые тени на стену. Окна были прикрыты плотными шторами. В спальне стояла кровать у окна и несколько богато выглядящих раритетных шкафов и тумбочек. Комната Ирен была соседней. 

Ким думала, что будет долго ворочаться на новом месте, но в итоге уснула, едва голова коснулась подушки. 

Утро встретило ее несвойственно ясной погодой. Даже сквозь плотные шторы смог пробиться луч рассветного солнца. Детектив тяжело поднялась с кровати и посмотрела на время. Она думала, что проспит, но проснулась даже рано. 

Переодевшись во вчерашнюю одежду, Ким спустилась вниз и встретила в коридоре Ирен. Вампирша казалась бодрой, несмотря на ее постоянную бледность. Мисс Дарк поздоровалась и сообщила, что завтрак готов. 

\- Значит, вы едите обычную еду? - Ким поздно осознала, что вопрос может показаться нетактичным. - Простите, если обидела вас. 

Ирен усмехнулась, но совсем беззлобно. 

\- Как Высшая, я могу есть обычную пищу, но необходимые для жизни компоненты получаю из крови. Но кровь никогда не была такой вкусной, как тосты и бекон. 

Наверное это был самый вкусный завтрак в жизни Ким, о чем она не раз сказала вслух и получила в ответ веселую улыбку Ирен. После еды детектив так воодушевилась, что приехала на работу раньше обычного. И сразу же принялась за расследование. 

На самом деле перспективы вырисовывались не лучшие: ключ подходил к стандартному железному шкафчику для хранения. Таких по стране было миллион, если считать только общественные, но люди приобретали такие и для частного пользования. 

Ким отправила Ирен сообщение с добытой информацией и получила приглашение на кофе во время обеденного перерыва. 

\- Пока могу только предположить, что там хранится что-то ценное для них. - высказалась Ким, отпевая кофе. Он был очень сладким, как она и любила. Правда заказ за неё сделала и оплатила Ирен, которая за несколько их столкновений запомнила предпочтения детектива. Ким тоже запомнила вкусы Ирен: та пила простой чёрный кофе, правда такой горький, что когда они случайно перепутали стаканы, Ким весь день не могла избавиться от этого привкуса. 

\- У меня есть подозрения, что это снова касается их исследований. Если они готовы на такие необдуманные шаги, как вторжение на мою территорию, значит у них нет другого способа. Они будут охотиться за этим ключом. - сказала Ирен. Она сидела напротив за небольшим столиком возле окна. 

\- У вас есть идеи, что именно хранит этот ключ? 

\- Одна мысль есть, но я не уверена. Могу рассказать только в стенах моего дома. 

\- Что ж, я согласна с вами. Думаю, стоит обсуждать такие вещи в более безопасном месте. 

\- Я бы хотела обсудить с вами ещё кое-что. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы переехали ко мне на некоторое время, пока я не решу проблему с преследованием. 

Сначала Ким хотела отказаться, но вовремя себя одернула. Мисс Дарк была права: в дом детектива один раз уже проникли, все могло закончиться плачевно, если бы Дэвис не была такой внимательной. Будь она чуть более уставшей и чуть менее напуганной первым нападением вампиров, все могло закончиться ее смертью. Всё-таки ей даже нравилось, что мисс Дарк не предложила сделать дом Ким своей территорией, хотя это было бы удобнее. Нет, вместо этого она просто приглашает погостить. 

\- Думаю, вы правы. 

Ким думала, что Ирен обрадуется, что все так быстро решилось, но лицо вампирши оставалось напряженным. 

\- Только мне необходимо взять некоторые вещи. 

\- Я попрошу Офелию вас сопроводить.


	15. Chapter 15

Ким задумчиво крутила в руках загадочный ключ. Работы практически не было - начинались холода, в это время даже мелкие хулиганы предпочитали остаться дома в тепле. 

\- Он от чего-то важного? 

Детектив повернулась и встретилась с Ребеккой. 

\- Ты просто прожигаешь его взглядом почти час. 

\- Просто мне нужно найти хоть какую-то информацию по нему, - рассеяно ответила Ким, сжимая ключ в кулаке. - Он совершенно бесполезен. 

\- Хочешь, могу помочь? В последнее время так скучно. 

\- Я уже пробивала эту серию: они от небольшого сейфа. Модель среднего ценового сегмента, партия - несколько десятков тысяч экземпляров. Найти сейф, которому принадлежит этот ключ, - бесполезная затея. 

\- Поспорим? 

\- На что? - сразу оживилась Ким: в этом случае она сможет извлечь выгоду из любого исхода. 

\- Если я найду то, что тебе нужно, будешь месяц носить мне кофе с утра и в обед. 

\- А если не найдёшь? 

\- Каковы твои требования? 

Ким задумалась. 

\- Мне нужна помощь специалиста, но все должно оставаться в тайне. 

Ребекка на секунду напрягалась. 

\- Надеюсь, ты человека не убила. 

\- Пока нет, - усмехнулась Ким. - Но если ко мне сегодня снова придут с заявлением о призраке, то это быстро изменится. 

\- По рукам. А что за призрак? 

\- Уже три дня подряд приходят местные жители и говорят, что видели призрака на своих лужайках. Думаю, может кто из соседей начал лунатить. 

\- Особые приметы? 

\- Очень бледная девушка. Это все, что они могли мне сказать. Но заводить дело не на что: порядок она не нарушает, людей не пугает, просто ходит по окрестностям. В общем, больше бумажной волокиты. 

\- Да, правосудие всегда тормозит бюрократия. 

Ким могла только усмехнуться. Заполнение отчетов было единственным, что детектив умела делать хорошо. Вела дела она не очень хорошо и правильно, а общение с очевидцами или заявляющими никогда не шли гладко. Очередной сеанс самобичевания Ким закончился, когда она заехала на территорию Замка Отчаяния. Дэвис уже привыкла к горячему ужину и компании мисс Дарк. И даже полюбила эту атмосферу: полуприглушенный свет старых ламп, антикварная посуда, заполненная вкусной едой, и загадочная Ирен Дарк, беседующая с Ким об ее работе и особенностях вампиров. 

Как бы не привыкнуть к такой жизни.


	16. Chapter 16

Мисс Дарк была загадочной. Она оставалось такой, даже когда Ким узнала ее главный секрет. Суть вампира хоть и закрыла несколько несостыковок в биографии владелицы особняка, но вся ее личность оставалась тайной. 

Ее замок был похож на нее. Не только мрачной, но завораживающей наружностью. Половина дверей в замке были либо открыты нараспашку, - но в комнатах за ними было пусто, потому что там шёл ремонт, - либо были заперты и скрывали за собой чьи-то воспоминания. Конечно, входить в эти помещения было опасно из-за прогнившего пола, находиться рядом с Ирен тоже было опасно - Ким убедилась в этом после того, как ее дом обчистили. 

Но эта загадка манила Ким. Ее тянуло к ней. Каждый раз, смотря на неё, Ким не могла поверить в то, что она настоящая. Не произведение искусства, не изящная и одновременно пугающая картина, а двигающееся реальное существо. 

Вот и теперь, когда мисс Дарк появилась в полицейском участке, Ким долго не могла оторвать от неё взгляд. И только потом до неё дошло, что это не видение. Ирен подошла к столу детектива. 

\- Добрый день, детектив. - Она одарила Ким вежливой улыбкой. 

\- Добрый день, мисс Дарк. - Ким вздрогнула и машинально начала убирать беспорядочно разбросанные по столу листы. - Что привело вас в участок? 

\- Я бы хотела написать заявление. В мой особняк кто-то вломился прошлой ночью. - Мисс Дарк плавным движением села на стул напротив. 

Ким нахмурилась и подвинулась ближе. 

\- Это были вампиры? - шепотом спросила она. 

\- Это была белая тень. 

\- Белая тень? - переспросила Ким, открывая бланк заявления на компьютере. 

\- Я услышала какой-то шорох на первом этаже, но пока я спустилась, этот человек уже убегал. Я успела увидеть только белоснежную фигуру, скрывающуюся в лесу рядом с особняком. 

\- Почему не вызвали полицию? 

\- Ничего не украли. Только проникли через окно. Оно было старым и легко расшаталось. 

Ким дописала показания, потом стукнула по столу, щелкнула и ещё ближе придвинулась к столу. Мисс Дарк вздрогнула от внезапного громкого звука, но удержала своё спокойное выражение лица. 

\- А камеры наблюдения есть? - взволнованно спросила она. 

\- Есть, но не знаю, попадает ли эта территория в их угол обзора. 

\- Но надежда есть. У меня как раз есть пара заявлений по поводу того же дела. Дадите мне посмотреть записи? Естественно, мы подпишем договор о неразглашении частной жизни. 

\- Конечно. Моя помощница может прислать файлы по почте? 

\- Буду весьма благодарна. - Ким быстро написала адрес ящика на бумажке и передала мисс Дарк. На публике лучше играть роли косвенно знакомых, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопросов. - У меня обед. Не желаете кофе? 

\- С радостью.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Мэри, что если я скажу, что у нас в городе завёлся призрак? 

Владелица кафе посмотрела на Ким с большим сомнением. Чуть ли не пальцем у виска покрутила. 

\- Я серьёзно. - мрачно произнесла детектив. - Какая-то странная девушка бродит по улицам городка, залезает в чужие дворы, а теперь ещё проникла в чужой дом. И ее лицо вообще никому неизвестно. Изображение с камер нечеткое, я признаю, но здесь не живет никто с таким лицом. Нет ни одного разумного объяснения, кроме того, что она призрак. 

\- Спокойно, подруга. А то и в вампиров начнёшь верить. 

Ким снова посмотрела на неё с долей скепсиса. Иногда она думала о том, что все ее малочисленные друзья находятся в опасности и даже не подозревают об этом. Эта невидимая угроза нависает над ними, но только Ким знает о ней, видела, на что способны существа, прячущиеся в ночи, на заброшенных складах, в старых замках. Но детектив не может никому об этом рассказать. 

Мэри заметила, как Ким помрачнела, поэтому стала болтать дальше:

\- Так в чем дело? Какой-то шутник побегал в белой простыне и напугал парочку соседей? 

\- Нет, это была очень бледная девушка. Сначала она два дня ходила по округе, а на третий проникла в дом мисс Дарк. Камера поймала только момент, когда она убегала. Я знаю только, как выглядит ее профиль. Совершенно незнакомое лицо. Сначала я решила, что это какая-то сбежавшая сумасшедшая, позвонила в ближайшее к нам заведение, но там никто не пропадал. Кто это ещё, кроме призрака? 

\- Да не может быть, - усмехнулась Мэри. - Вообще никаких зацепок? 

\- С тех пор прошло три дня, она больше нигде не появлялась. 

\- Мне кажется, ты слишком волнуешься из-за мелочей. Я понимаю, ты не смогла раскрыть то дело, но это было просто невозможно. 

Ким тяжело поднялась с места. 

\- Дело не только в этом. 

Она оставила кофе недопитым и ушла. 

Неужели все вокруг думали, что Ким беспокоиться из-за того дела? Они все это время бросали на неё сочувствующие взгляды, когда она проходила по коридорам полицейского участка? Возможно, Ким далеко бы зашла в своих размышлениях, но ее отвлёк короткий отклик. 

В ее сторону шла мисс Дарк. 

\- Детектив, вы в участок? 

\- Нет, сегодня короткий день. Уже собираюсь в особняк. 

\- Подвезёте? 

\- Конечно, моя машина стоит тут, в переулке. 

Это действительно входило в привычку. Ким уже не раз ездила в машине Ирен, а ещё она так же не раз подвозила Ирен. Когда они ехали в особняк, детектив рассказала о том, что удалось найти по неизвестной девушке. 

\- В полиции пытаются разобрать черты лица по пиксельному изображению с камеры. Но пока мы не можем ничего сказать о ее личности - она не из местных. 

\- Вы проделали огромную работу. 

\- Ну, это не совсем. 

Ее поток мыслей снова прервали. На этот раз звонок на телефон. 

Ким краем глаза посмотрела на панель мобильного, звонила Ребекка, поэтому детектив приняла вызов. 

\- Я все узнала, - без приветствий начала коллега. - Это ключ не от сейфа. Он той же компании, но у них есть особая услуга. Ключ кажется обыкновенным, но на самом деле он непростой, у него специальная технология двойной защиты. И он от специальной двери, которую используют в лабораториях, чтобы хранить за ней дорогущее оборудование. Такие сложно сломать, взломать замки тоже на грани невозможного. Ну что, теперь ты мне должна. 

В голове Ким что-то щелкнуло. 

\- Да, ты выиграла. Ребекка, я сейчас заеду за ключом, окей? 

\- Конечно, я тебя жду. 

Детектив завершила звонок. 

\- Я знаю, где нам искать зацепки.


End file.
